This invention is related to a restraining means of a child to a car seat. Several types of devices, in the form of a plurality of straps or harness, are currently used to secure a child in a car seat. In some instances the child is secured to the seat by crossed shoulder straps hooked to the vehicle lap-securing belt passing through child car seat slots and infront and across occupant, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,755. In others, a harness rectangularly shaped comprising of a plurality of straps surrounds the occupant and is attached to shoulder straps from one end and to lap straps from the other end as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,357. While still in other, a plurality of straps comprising of a pair of continuous shoulder-lap straps and a crotch strap, in which the shoulder-lap and crotch straps are mated together by means of plates and buckles so as to arrest occupant as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,694. Also, other offer a restraining device comprising of a plurality of straps and a U-shaped cross-bar positioned in front of occupant, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,962 and 4,376,551.
However, while the above and other inventions provide restraining means securing child to the seat, they all, although sometimes so claimed, are not easily operated, and in many occasions the introduction and removal of child into and out from the seat is an excruciating task involving excessive and unnecessary effort, strain and frustration on part of both adult and child.